Réapprendre à vivre
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: La guerre est finie, laissant derrière elle autant de morts que de cicatrices. Englouti par le poids de la culpabilité, Harry n'a plus goût à rien jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un réconfort insoupçonné en la personne de Dudley...(traduction)


_Voici une très belle histoire que j'ai adorée et qui montre les Dursley sous un jour différent. Ou du moins qui les rend un peu plus humains. _

_L 'histoire montre aussi les conséquences que peut engendrer une guerre._

_Elle est légèrement U.A, l'auteur a rajouté une ou deux petites choses qui ne sont pas dans le livre._

_Rien ne m'appartient, le monde merveilleux de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, l'histoire est de sick-atxxheart._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Réapprendre à vivre**

**oOoOoOo**

Le parc ressemblait exactement à ce dont il se souvenait : vide et silencieux, avec une quantité incroyable de jeux d'enfants cassés et cela, alors qu'il se trouvait non loin d'un quartier aisé. Harry se trouvait juste à l'entrée du portail, à observer cet endroit où il avait passé tant de journées dans son enfance. Cela ne l'emplissait pas vraiment de bons souvenirs, mais le parc était paisible et c'était exactement ce qu'il recherchait. Au moins ici, personne ne viendrait le chercher.

Cela faisait un peu plus de vingt-quatre heures que la guerre était finie dans une gloire aussi sanglante que macabre. Aux yeux du monde sorcier, Harry était évidement le grand vainqueur, mais pas pour lui.

Il y avait eu trop de morts. Beaucoup trop.

Fred, Remus, Tonks, tous s'étaient éteints. Ils s'étaient battus vaillamment mais la Mort les avait emportés avec elle et Harry n'était plus en mesure de le supporter. Les stigmates de la guerre l'avaient marqués à tout jamais.

Hermione se battait actuellement pour sa vie à Ste Mangouste et Harry ne préférait même pas imaginer ce que ressentait les Weasley qui avait perdu une partie d'eux-même ce jour là.

Il savait que c'était très égoïste de sa part mais Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être déçu que personne ne lui ait demandé comment il se sentait. Ginny avait été la seule à être venue auprès de lui et il avait eu les larmes aux yeux, parce qu'il lui semblait que cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne l'avait pas serrée dans ses bras.

Puis Ginny avait rejoint sa famille.

Et la solitude avait poussé Harry à venir se réfugier dans ce parc, un jour qui lui paraissait bien trop lumineux et joyeux pour son humeur. Harry poussa un profond soupir et se dirigea lentement vers une balançoire, une des seules à être resté intacte. Il grimaça en sentant la douleur lui traversait la jambe. Elle avait été sérieusement amochée quand il avait fait semblant d'être mort, un sort de guérison l'avait un peu apaisée mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Il savait qu'il devrait sans doute aller voir Pomfresh, mais celle-ci était encore trop occupée avec les blessés graves. Sa blessure pouvait attendre.

Harry soupira, se sentant incroyablement amer. C'était injuste, il savait que des gens autour de lui le soutenaient, mais cela faisait mal.

Qu'éprouvait-il à présent ? De la peur ? Elle n'existait plus vraiment, les Mangemorts restants seraient poursuivis par les Aurors. Il ne serait plus torturé, donc la douleur physique disparaîtrait petit à petit.

Tout ce qui restait au final était la culpabilité, quelque chose dans lequel Harry finirait par se noyer.

Il se laissa tomber sur la balançoire, laissant reposer tout son poids sur elle. Harry se pencha en avant, posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et poussa à nouveau un soupir.

_Peut-être qu'un jour, tout ira bien._

Il se concentra sur sa respiration, essayant d'inspirer et d'expirer calmement, ne voulant plus penser à rien. Il ne voulait plus penser au rire de Fred qui s'était évanoui dans l'obscurité, ni aux yeux vides de Remus qui le fixaient sans le voir, ni à l'appareil photo de Colin qui s'était arrêté pour l'éternité. Il ne voulait plus penser à Rogue, à Hermione, à ses parents, à...

_Calme-toi. Inspire...Expire._

Harry venait tout juste de se calmer lorsqu'un mot, un seul mot interrompit ses pensées.

« Harry ? » La voix incrédule était basse, profonde, avec une légère note enfantine derrière, mais Harry l'aurait reconnue entre milles.

Il ne leva pas la tête. « Salut, Duddley. »

Le silence qui s'ensuivit fut lourd et pesant, mais Harry ne voulait pas briser ce calme. Il commençait à se sentir un peu plus en paix pour la première fois depuis la guerre et ce n'était pas Duddley et tous les tourments qu'il lui avaient infligés qui le feraient bouger.

_J'ai survécu à la guerre, alors je peux très bien survivre à mon ancien tourmenteur._

Un instant plus tard, il entendit les chaîne de la balançoire voisine tintaient alors que Dudley s'asseyait dessus. « Comment vas-tu ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton curieux. « Tu n'as pas l'air...en forme » observa son cousin soudain gêné.

Harry n'aurait pas été plus choqué. Cela lui avait rappelé les quelques mots gentils que son cousin lui avait adressés juste avant de partir et qui étaient restés ancrés dans sa mémoire. Jamais il n'avait prévu de revoir Duddley et il avait prévu encore moins que celui-ci s'inquiète pour lui. Peut-être le fait de vivre dans la clandestinité l'avait-il changé ?

Finalement Harry leva la tête pour regarder son cousin droit dans les yeux. Le visage de Duddley pâlit à vue d'œil jusqu'à prendre une couleur mortellement pâle. Harry grimaça, il avait oublié.

« On dirait que l'enfer s'est inscrit sur ton visage. » observa Duddley qui le fixait avec effroi. Mal à l'aise, Harry passa une main, presque honteusement sur son visage.

Une nouvelle cicatrice s'était imprimée dans sa chair. Plus large et impressionnante que l'autre. En diagonale, elle partait de son oreille gauche, s'étendait sur son nez, pour finir sur son front. Elle était toujours rougie, enflammée et odieusement laide et, durant un moment, Harry l'avait presque oubliée.

Désormais les gens baissaient les yeux quand ils le voyaient.

« Oui, en effet » convint doucement Harry, sachant que c'était vrai. Il jeta un œil sur Dudley « On dirait que tu as...maigri. »

C'était vrai, Dudley avait clairement perdu du poids. Plutôt que d'avoir une carrure bien enveloppée, il était mince et grand, à présent. Duddley parut content du compliment. « Hestia et Dedalus sont des cuisiniers que papa et maman ont embauchés. » déclara-t-il pensivement en détournant enfin son regard du visage de Harry. » Ils cuisinent bien mieux que maman. »

Harry n'avait rien à répondre à cela, alors il s'assit en silence, la balançoire le basculant doucement d'avant en arrière. Dudley resta à son tour silencieux puis enchaîna finalement par une autre question.

Elle ressemblait plus au Dudley que Harry avait connu, même s'il s'y était attendu. « Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? »

Harry s'assombrit, une étreinte glacée lui broyant le cœur. Il fixa le sol et lâcha simplement « La guerre .» Deux mots qui moururent sur ses lèvres et firent frissonner son cousin.

« Est-ce que...je veux dire, ça te dirait de venir à la maison ? » demanda finalement Dudley qui ne cessait de lorgner Harry dans un mélange de tristesse et de dégoût. Un mélange qui avait l'air de lui convenir. « Je sais que ma demande est un peu...particulière mais je... »

Harry se surprit à hausser les épaules. Il n'avait rien à perdre après tout. « Pourquoi pas ? » fit-il doucement en se levant et en emboitant le pas à Dudley sur une route qui lui rappelait de biens mauvais souvenirs.

Il fit semblant de ne pas remarquer son cousin ralentir pour s'adapter à sa démarche de boiteux.

OoOoOoOo

Tout comme le parc, le quatre, Privet Drive était juste comme il se souvenait : odieusement blanc, obsessionnellement propre et remarquablement oppressif. Il suivit Duddley par l'entrée, traversa le salon jusqu'à l'entrée de la cuisine. Duddley lui fit signe de s'asseoir à table. Inconsciemment, les yeux de Harry dérivèrent vers la poêle avec laquelle il avait préparé tant de repas et surtout vers l'armoire qui l'avait coupée du reste du monde.

_J'ai presque envie de brûler cette maison. Presque._

« Merci de m'avoir invité. » lâcha-t-il brusquement, se souvenant de ses manières. Il n'était pas particulièrement reconnaissant mais était plutôt étonné de l'hospitalité de Duddley.

« Ouais, c'est rien. » lança sobrement son cousin. Il toisa Harry de la tête aux pieds durant un moment puis se tourna vers un des placards et en sortit des biscuits, du pain, de la confiture et déposa le tout devant Harry. « Mange » dit-il. « On dirait que tu n'as rien avalé depuis des jours »

Harry haussa les sourcils de surprise et avala difficilement sa salive. « Je suppose que c'est le cas. Et je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps, hier » souffla-t-il.

« Et tu as...gagné ? » osa Duddley.

Le regard lointain, Harry hocha la tête rapidement même si son cœur lui disait le contraire. Quand il reprit ses esprits, sa voix était lourde « Si tu veux dire que Voldemort est mort, alors la réponse est oui. »

« Et tu l'as tué ? »

Harry baissa la tête, s'apprêta à parler lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

Son corps tout entier se tendit en reconnaissant les tonalités rauques de son oncle et criardes de sa tante. Harry s'assit dans un silence parfait, les yeux braqués sur le mur, attendant l'inévitable confrontation.

Son corps entier lui criait de _fuir_.

Son oncle s'arrêta brusquement sur le pas de la porte, sa femme manquant lui rentrer dedans. Tous deux prirent un air à la fois furieux et choqué. « Qu'est-ce que... »

« Papa, maman » dit brusquement Dudley, coupant le ton mordant de son père. « Nous avons de la compagnie. »

Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être impressionné par la maturité de Dudley. Il se sentait stupide d'être aussi faible alors qu'il avait enduré bien pire durant la bataille.

Mais si la guerre avait menacé sa vie, là c'était son équilibre mental et ses émotions qui étaient menacés.

Il tourna lentement la tête vers son oncle et sa tante, tachant de conserver des traits impassibles. Leur réaction fut prévisible.

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton visage ? » cracha Vernon avec dégoût. « Tu as encore un autre cicatrice bizarre... »

« Oui » rétorqua Harry, contenant de toutes ses forces la colère qui menaçait de le submerger. « Avoir un criminel en puissance vous taillader le visage avec une épée, vous fera certainement une nouvelle _cicatrice_ bizarre. » Il siffla presque les deux derniers mots en regardant fixement son oncle. Sa petite histoire acheva rapidement de faire taire Vernon et fit blêmir sa tante qui dut s'accrocher à une chaise, les mains tremblantes.

La pièce aurait presque pu craquer sous la tension. « C'est horrible. » lâcha finalement Pétunia.

Harry soupira sombrement et reporta son attention sur la nourriture qu'il mangeait. « C'est la guerre » murmura-t-il simplement. Venir ici avait été une erreur, d'abord au parc, puis accepter de venir au numéro quatre. Il aurait dû savoir que cela se produirait ainsi.

_Quelque chose comme cela arrive toujours..._

« Pourquoi es-tu ici ? » demanda finalement Vernon d'un ton bourru en regardant tour à tour Harry et son fils, la confusion et la colère se peignant de façon évidente sur son visage.

« Je ne sais pas » lança amèrement Harry en prenant une bouchée de pain et de confiture.

« Je l'ai invité » intervint Duddley. « Je l'ai trouvé dans le parc, il était seul. J'ai pensé qu'il pourrait avoir envie de manger. »

Vernon était à deux doigts de s'emporter à nouveau mais un regard désapprobateur de son fils le fit taire. La cuisine resta silencieuse pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que la tante Pétunia passe devant son mari pour s'asseoir devant Harry. Son mari demeura sur le pas de la porte, ses joues colorées d'un beau rouge betterave.

« La guerre est finie » déclara-t-elle d'un ton neutre, fixant Harry avec une émotion qu'il n'arriva pas à définir.

« Oui, je sais » répondit celui-ci en essayant de percer les intentions de sa tante. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ta main ? » questionna-t-elle tout à coup, le faisant sursauter. Ses deux mains reposaient sur ses genoux et, inconsciemment, il avait frotté le dos de l'une d'entre elle.

Harry leva sa main, la regardant avec amertume puis montra sa cicatrice « _Je ne dois pas dire de mensonge ». « _Personne ne me croyait » expliqua-t-il doucement.

Toute cette situation commençait sérieusement à lui embrumer l'esprit. Depuis quand Pétunia et Dudley posaient-ils des questions sur une guerre qui ne les avait pas concerné ? Seul Vernon conservait un état normal, son visage de plus en plus agité de tics sous l'agacement et la colère.

Il devait se concentrer pour revenir dans la discussion. « Et-tu as dit la vérité ? » questionna Dudley en prenant une chaise et en s'asseyant à côté de sa mère.

« Oui, bien sûr » murmura Harry qui n'aimait pas particulièrement se rappeler cette année là, qui avait été la plus solitaire de sa vie. En parlant de cicatrice, il y avait aussi celle qu'il avait reçue au cimetière l'année d'avant et qui n'était rien en comparaison de celle qui s'imprimait sur sa main et celle qui défigurait son visage.

« Et tes amis, est-ce que...est-ce qu'ils ont...survécu ? » demanda doucement Pétunia l'air de ne pas en revenir de poser une telle question. _Des amis bizarres _étaient-ils des amis aux yeux de sa tante? Harry renifla. Tout cela n'avait aucun sens.

_Mais peu importe, _songea-t-il en rivant ses yeux sur le sol. Lorsqu'il répondit, sa voix se brisa sur ces mots « Certains oui, mais beaucoup sont tombés au combat. Leurs cris résonnent en continu dans ma tête » souffla Harry. Il leva la tête et vit son cousin et sa tante blêmirent.

Harry fut presque soulagé quand les choses redevinrent normales avec la voix exaspérée de Vernon qui fusa dans la pièce« Bien, cette histoire est très émouvante, mon garçon, mais je veux savoir ce que tu fabriques ici et ce que tu veux à ma famille... »

En l'espace d'une seconde, Harry avait poussé Vernon contre un mur, sa baguette enfoncée dans sa gorge. « Je te suggère de ne pas me contrarier» souffla-t-il dangereusement. « Je ne suis pas sûr que tu réalises combien je pourrais te tuer _facilement _. Tu ne sais rien de moi.» La respiration de Harry devint lourde. « Tu peux demander à n'importe qui, oncle Vernon. Je suis un héros de guerre, même si j'ai tué, torturé et que leurs cris me hanteront tout le long de ma vie. Même si c'étaient des ennemis, j'ai tué des hommes ! Et je ne serais jamais jugé comme un meurtrier, parce qu'après tout c'était _pour le plus grand bien_. »

Brusquement, Harry réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'il s'exprimait ouvertement sur tout ce qu'il ressentait sur la guerre et sur son vécu, tout en se tenant hargneusement dans la cuisine de sa tante et son oncle qui n'osaient même plus respirer.

Il recula en voyant la peur traverser les yeux de Vernon et s'effondra sur sa chaise. « Je ne suis pas venu ici pour faire la paix » dit-il tristement. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis venu, en fait. »

Il se leva tranquillement. « Merci pour la nourriture, Duddley » enchaîna-t-il doucement. « Je te revaudrais ça. » Il se tourna vers la porte, de plus en plus embarrassé par cette boiterie.

Harry avait presque atteint la sortie lorsque la voix de Pétunia l'arrêta. Il se retourna face à elle. « Je...je ne savais pas » souffla-t-elle. « Est-ce que Lily... »

« Mes parents ont été assassinés par la même personne que j'ai tuée hier » dit Harry en essayant de garder le contrôle de sa voix. Il avait déjà trop parlé, était resté trop longtemps. Jamais il n'aurait dû venir.

_Je suis un meurtrier...meurtrier..._répétait sans arrêt son esprit.

Pétunia n'osant plus parler, ce fut Vernon qui prit le relais. « Pourquoi la chose...la magie ne t'a t-elle pas guérie ? » questionna-t-il en désignant son visage et sa jambe. Il avait prononcé ça comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde.

Harry le scruta ta un long moment. « La Magie ne peut pas tout régler » rétorqua-t-il d'un ton dur. « Même moi, je le sais. Je n'ai plus onze ans. »

Il se tourna à nouveau, la main sur la poignée de la porte mais fut arrêté par la tante Pétunia qui avait presque couru pour placer une main sur son épaule.

« Harry » commença-t-elle maladroitement. « Tes...tes parents auraient fiers de toi. Et Lily, surtout Lily. Elle t'aimerait profondément.»

Il hocha la tête, ignorant si un mot de remerciement était nécessaire. « Où vas-tu, maintenant ? » s'enquit Dudley.

« Je ne sais pas...Ces dix-huit années passées me laissent un goût amer dans la bouche. » dit-il en passant la main sur sa cicatrice. « Alors je vais essayer de rattraper ça. Si c'est encore possible... »

Ce fut au tour de Vernon de le surprendre. Tellement que Harry manqua tomber à la renverse en entendant ces mots « Mon grand-père était un héros de guerre » dit-il d'une voix étonnement douce. « C'était un combattant...comme toi. La guerre lui a fait énormément de mal. Mais il a appris à vivre à nouveau. »

Harry acquiesça, méditant sur ses paroles. « Réapprendre à vivre. Oui, je vais essayer de travailler sur ça. Merci. »

Harry avait ouvert la porte quand une voix l'interrompit pour la troisième fois. « Je suis content que tu ne sois pas mort, Harry » déclara sincèrement Duddley. « Et en plus, cette cicatrice te donne un air badass »

Harry éclata de rire, pour ce qui lui semblait être la première fois depuis la guerre. C'était d'ailleurs le cas. « Ouais, on va dire ça » dit-il. « Merci, Big D » et il referma la porte de la maison, laissant derrière lui sa tante, son oncle et son cousin repenser à ce qu'il avait dit.

_Peut-être qu'ils ont compris après tout._

Peut-être que, par la suite, il apprendrait à vivre à nouveau. Il reviendrait voir sa famille adoptive, sa petite-amie et ses amis pour parler, s'exprimer sur ce qu'il avait besoin de dire à voix haute. Il leur ferait comprendre et ensuite, ensuite ils pourront pleurer et faire leur deuil ensemble.

Réapprendre à vivre, ce n'était pas si mal que ça, décida Harry.

FIN


End file.
